


Wanweird

by Ferus_Domina



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sort of a drabble but not, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Domina/pseuds/Ferus_Domina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanweird: Noun, Misfortune, ill or unhappy fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanweird

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user anroisinrua

  
Fate. Everything was fate, was a design, plots, wheels within wheels and for what? Misery and pain on such a grand scale and yet at the most intimate of levels. Misery crafted with the care of some great artistic masterpiece. Were he less controlled, and to be honest, less terrified of the man, Cain would have grabbed him by the lapels and shook him, screamed at him, demanded Why me?   
  
But there was no one to ask, no one to shake, no one to stop him with a gentle word as he hurled a crystal inkwell across the room and watched it shatter against the wall in a splatter of black. No one came to investigate the sound and Cain sank into a chair that didn’t even budge under his weight. Was this to be his fate? Alone and neglected, with everyone he’d loved stripped or pushed away? He leaned forward, head in his hands, night black hair obscuring his face and wished for Riff’s soothing voice, his strong hands. But Riff didn’t exist, had never existed. Just another tool of his father’s, designed and aimed, a bolt ripping through his chest, taking flesh and bone and his beating heart with it.   
  
He stood then, staring down at the rivulets of ink soaking into the complicated pattern of the rug, obscuring some parts, melding into the worls and flowers and designs in others. His mouth set into a frown, brows knitting in thought. If this was his fate then so be it. If he was to be alone then so be it. But he would take Alexis down. The man had taken everything but his life. He would take his father’s. It was his Fate.


End file.
